How Puberty Can Change the Way You Feel
by gungnirburst
Summary: Puberty is supposed to be a turning point in a person's life. But for Naruto, it just caused more problems than he really wanted. [ AR. Kiba/Naruto. Crack!fic. Discontinued. ]
1. Prologue: I Remember When It Started

Title: How Puberty Can Make You Change the Way You Feel

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Kiba x Naruto

Author: keadeblue264

So this is my first KibaNaru and I'm reeeeeeally excited about it! I decided to include some crack in this yaoi fic, but I'm only gonna do it when it's either on Naruto's POV or Kiba's POV, not Normal POV. Even though I'm not really sure about the definition of a crack fic. I would appreciate it if someone would give me a good definition of it though. Please review if you like it!

Summary: Is it strange to love someone you've really just started to get to know? And should that person invade your thoughts constantly every day whether on purpose or accident? Is what you feel when you're just starting to become an adult real or fake? This is the dilemma that Naruto Uzumaki faces when one Kiba Inuzuka is around.

Disclaimer: I didn't create the wondermous series that is Naruto no matter how awesome it would have been if I did….but then it wouldn't be on TV because of all the man sex it would contain….oh well. Dreams are dreams.

Warnings/Notes: Yaoi, switching POV, some crack(?) elements

Prologue: I Remember When It Started

Naruto's POV

Puberty.

The time in one's life where your body grows into adulthood and you begin to find out about yourself. Your hormones take control of your mind and body and run around with it like a raving Sasuke fangirl when she sees the object of her crazed fantasy at the wrong time and place. At least that's what I've heard people say about the beast called "puberty". And what I've learned about it.

If there were some way for me to sue it for all the trouble it caused for me, I'd do it so fast it would put the Hokage to shame. Speed wise I mean. But I'm not so sure if that old man can run fast at all. Anyway, I'm getting away from the point I was trying to make.

But I wish they had told me that this part of my life was the beginning of my troubles when it came to a certain someone.

That someone was Kiba Inuzuka.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Oh my god! Naruto's gay!' and blah blah blah blah blah. I don't really care what you think, but I know some people would probably squeal so loud their own eardrums would start bleeding.

That's right. I'm talking to the yaoi fangirls of the world and don't ask how I know about you people. Let's just say I come in contact with one once and my ears are still popping from her loud, raging squeals of how yaoi is the greatest thing ever and something about fanfiction and me being one of her favorite…uhhh what was the word? Ukes? I like to keep that under the 'Repressed Memories' section of my brain.

And I am getting off subject once again…

I realized that I started liking Kiba more than I should when puberty reared it ugly head into my life. That was the beginning of oh so many awkward situations and moments I'd rather forget, but I guess I'm happy for it.

I was around Kiba after all.

Author's Note: I know that this is short, but it's a friggin' prologue and they're not usually very long, but despite its shortness, I hope I hooked at least some people. I can say that future chapters will be a lot longer than this. And once again, please for the love of yaoi review!


	2. The Laundry Day Curse

Alrighty then. It's the first official chapter of this story (since the first thing was technically a prologue) and I must say that I was very happy about the response the prologue got. It made me feel loved even though that love came from total strangers. XD! I really enjoy positive feedback whether it's a review or some sort of favorite thing. I have to say that this is my second story on this account. My first is still in process as well…along with a bunch of others that I will hopefully have published soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I HAVE LOVE FOR THE WRITERS AND READERS ALIKE! YOU ALL ROCK!!

Oh crap. Before I forget, I decided that this story would take place after Naruto graduated the Ninja Academy and reached the rank of genin. I know I said that Naruto started liking Kiba when he hit puberty and that it was the start of the awkwardness, but that doesn't mean that the embarrassment started happening on the exact same freaking day. Besides, he might have been a late bloomer. Now, may the embarrassment and hormonal torment truly begin! Hehehe...you know what I mean…but that's not happening in this chapter so don't get your hopes up for some masturbation…you sick perverts…ha! Like I'm one to talk…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…dammit. My minions have failed me yet again… *sigh* I get it when they say good help is hard to find these days.

Warnings: ….I shouldn't have to say the warnings again….for people that read the prologue that is….

Chapter 1: The Laundry Day Curse

Naruto's POV

Why does God or whatever other higher power there is poke fun at me every time I go to get my clothes washed? Yeah, you heard me right…

I realize that we need to wash our clothes when they're smelly and dirty and that we need a certain day to wash them, but this is getting far from ridiculous. I have a bad history with laundry day, so much so that I started calling it 'The Laundry Day Curse'. I know…it's not a very creative name, but that's what I call it and if you have a problem with it, I can always give you the same treatment that Mizuki dude got.

Wait. That's a bit harsh. I'm not that violent, but that's the first thing that came out of my mouth.

What is with me and my knack for getting off topic every five seconds? Maybe I can get Sakura-chan to help me with it…

……

Uhhhh…nevermind. I don't want to get attacked by the KibaNaru fangirls because of involvement of the opposite sex in my life…

Anyway, laundry day is like a continuous prank that just never seems to get old no matter how many times the bully that likes to make fun of you the most pulls it or like a bad nickname that sticks to you for years on end no matter how many times you try to ignore it and move on with your life.

I've even made a list of the things that have happened to me on this accursed day…out of sheer boredom that is. Living alone isn't as perky as some people make it out to be.

And I bet you'd like me to tell you what's on it. Well…it's not like anything on the list is so bad that you'd lock yourself in your house for a month if it happened to you, but you'd think I would have learned to avoid some things by now.

I guess it's true when people say that I'm hardheaded. Literally and figuratively I mean.

I've fallen in mud puddles before and after my clothes are washed, slipped on water and fallen on my butt, ripped my clothes on several occasions before even getting to where I need to go, and that's just to name a few. We'd be sitting here for a while if I went through the entire list.

But I'm not kidding when I say that the worst one so far took place sometime after I began to like Kiba as more than a friend.

First off, I have to say that there is only one place in the entire village that handles this sort of thing. I mean, Konoha is a big village and all, but it seems to be a bit lacking in that department. It was just my rotten luck that made Kiba be there on the same day as me. I had just given the lady my basket of dirty clothes when Kiba started talking to me.

"So Naruto, what's been up with you?" he asked me.

"Nothing much really. Just training and doing boring missions," I responded.

"Same here."

…What? Did you expect me to do some Uke-type blushing? God, you yaoi fangirls are all the same. I'm not that easy, you know.

"You're on the same squad as that Sasuke guy, right? How's that working for you?" Kiba asked.

Ugh…Sasuke…

I'm surprised that my expression didn't change when he asked me that awful question. But it probably did considering how much I really hate Sasuke.

"I can't stand him. He just mocks me every chance he gets," I answered.

"That's what I thought," Kiba said, sneaking in a small laugh after his sentence.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

It's not funny so don't you dare laugh…I will throw a kunai in your face if I even think I hear a chuckle…

"Okay okay. I'm just kidding. I don't really like him either."

Yes! Item number one on the 'Things Kiba and I Have In Common' list! Score! Once again boredom played its card of evil…

"Oh. I guess that's go--" I started to say when a random bark interrupted me.

Kiba turned around and picked up his puppy, Akamaru.

"Hey buddy!" Kiba yelled excitedly.

The puppy barked again happily, obviously thrilled about being back with his owner.

"Wait a minute. I thought he stayed with you all the time," I said, pointing to the dog that was now on top of Kiba's head.

I tried very hard not to laugh or squeal. It looked really cute and really funny at the same time.

"Well, my mom doesn't want me to leave this place until the clothes are done washing so I let Akamaru run around a bit in the meantime. He's gotta get his exercise some time. Right, buddy?" Kiba asked the puppy, who replied with a couple of barks.

I would have kept talking if one of the ladies who worked in the building didn't come up to us.

And here's where the curse of pure evil decides to start acting up so prepare for it…

"Excuse me, but can we have your jackets please? They look a bit dirty and we'll wash them for you for free," the lady said to us.

"Now that you mention it, mine does look dirty," Kiba said, looking down at his jacket, "Besides, I like the sound of a free wash."

Ummmm…what it just me…or did that sound really perverted…?

……

Let's just say I couldn't stop the images that came into my head. I feel no need to describe them because if you are a KibaNaru fangirl, which you probably are, you most likely saw the same thing I did so yeah…

"Oh my! Are you alright, sweetie?" the lady asked me.

My nose had started bleeding, my face was as red as a tomato, and I had blood all over my jacket. You know, I don't really understand how a overly sexually thought or action can cause a nosebleed… Anyway, if my jacket wasn't really that dirty before, it defiantly was now thanks to that sudden outburst of perversion on my part.

"Don't worry. I'm okay," I answered, pinching my nose and holding my head up in the air a little.

"Hold on, dear. I'll go get something for that," the lady said before going back into the building.

Oh it ain't over yet. The bully gods are still hanging me from a doorframe by my underwear, just waiting for me to die of embarrassment.

"What the heck was that about?" Kiba asked, looking at me with confusion on his face.

His puppy was off his head and was standing on the ground, looking almost as confused as his master. That is, if dogs can look confused, but Akamaru was giving me some sort of look.

I'd be confused too if somebody's nose started bleeding for no reason. Well, I did have a reason--no! Don't remember don't remember don't remember…

"I don't know," I lied.

"Well, let me look at it."

"No! You don't need to look at it!"

What a great time to be defensive about nothing.

"What are you yelling for? Just let me see it!" Kiba yelled back and stepped towards me, trying to get my hands off my face.

"No way! I--ahhh!"

I had tripped over backwards…and managed to take Kiba down with me. Needless to say, I didn't care about my nose anymore. I was distracted since Kiba had landed on top of me and I was honestly embarrassed.

Especially since I could see people starting to stare at us.

"It doesn't look that bad," Kiba said, snapping me back to attention.

Oh god…

His face was so close to mine and I thought my head was going to explode because of all the blood that came rushing to my face.

"I got a towel for your nose, hun. I hope it will hel--oh my!"

The lady from before was standing above us with a small towel in her hand. She looked just about as stunned as the people that were staring at us on the other side of the street. Stupid people and their staring…it made me feel more embarrassed than I already was. If it was humanly possible that is.

"Uhhh…it was an accident…I fell over when he was trying to help me," I explained pathetically.

Kiba then apparently realized the situation and got off of me, a slight blush colored his nose and cheeks.

"Oh that's none of my business. Here," the lady said, holding the towel out to me.

She made it sound like we were trying to do something inappropriate in the middle of the street. Nononononono…must not think dirty thoughts…

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, standing up and reaching out to take the towel from her.

"Oh hold on. Let me take your jacket first. You really are going to need that free wash."

I unzipped my jacket and gave it to the lady. Thankfully, I had a black tank top on. The lady handed my jacket to the woman standing at the door and finally gave me the towel. I gave my thanks again and she just gave me a warm smile before turning to Kiba.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you. I'll take your jacket now."

Kiba nodded and unzipped his jacket.

If there were a good god up there, he would have saved me then, but because they're all EVIL, I had to stay.

He was also wearing a tank top, but his was white instead of black. The lady took his jacket and walked back into the building. The nosebleed had stopped and I just used the towel to wipe the blood off my face.

"Ugh. I hope this doesn't take long. I'm tired of waiting," Kiba complained, raising his arms above his head.

Why did he have to do that?

The tank top he was wearing lifted and I could have sworn I saw his navel. That's when I decided that I had to get out of there now before anything else happened.

Too bad that on my way out, I run right into the open door of the building next to us and fell back on the ground. My nose started to bleed again, but this time it was because I hit the door.

Then I heard some quiet laughter and then just like that, the laughter exploded. People on the street had seen what I did and thought it was hilarious.

Why do people laugh when another person gets hurt? I'm just glad that Kiba didn't laugh at me.

He almost seemed…concerned.

And then something in my head switched on like a light and I suddenly heard this voice yell something in my head.

"REPRESSED MEMORIES!"

I saw a lot of things that I had apparently tried to lock away. People throwing sticks and rocks at a child me as ran from them, the day that I accidentally kissed Sasuke a.k.a. My Worst Nightmare Come True, the encounter with the yaoi fangirl…I've never seen someone so hyped up on sugar before…then I saw Iruka-sensei touching me somewhe--

WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!

……

Note to self: Talk to Iruka-sensei about…that…

Whatever had caused that to happened stopped and I got up off the ground and ran straight home.

Don't worry. I got my all my clothes back. And they had a note from Kiba on top of them that said, "I hope you're ok. You hit that door pretty hard. Akamaru says he hopes you're ok, too. See you later sometime, Naruto."

Author's Notes: OMG! I laughed and laughed and laughed while I was typing the last couple of pages! I'm such a terrible person!! *hysterical laughter* Ahhh…ok I'm good. Actually, I'm still laughing even as I'm typing this now, but I thought it was frickin' hilarious. That probably wasn't really what any of you expected, but I hope you guys think it's funny, too. Antyways, please read and review! See you all in the next chapter!!


	3. What Do You Mean Move In!

Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Anyway, I hope you people are happy with this story because I keep staying up really late to work on it and think about it. _! The laundry day chapter was just a product of staying up until 3 in the morning thinking and typing and typing and thinking. And the idea for this chapter just kinda came to me randomly when I was lying in my bed trying to go to sleep at like about 5 in the morning. I know…I'm a freaking vampire. Especially since I'm pale as hell. Really, you should see it. I've got freaking baby skin.

By the way, I wanted to clear up a little misunderstanding. Apparently, one of the people that reviewed on this piece of fanfiction thought I was a guy or something (you know who you are). I am in fact 100% female. At least last time I checked I was. And I am also a fangirl. I just happen to have no qualms about making fun of my own kind (speaking of which, this chapter has some more fangirl…"bashing" if you will). But I can understand why you may have thought I was a guy. I am the kind of girl who has the perverted mind of an old man (my best girlfriend is convinced that I should cosplay as Jiraiya) and I also don't mind hanging out with guys. No matter how nasty they are. Anyway, this chapter is once again in Naruto's POV. I'll get to Kiba's POV soon, but I want some of the awkwardness with Naruto to come out first before I do anything with Kiba. Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My minions are to blame for that…as useless as they are sometimes, they are surprisingly resilient. Especially since they danced around a wildfire for the past few months straight just because I told them to. …I was bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time…

Warnings: Ugh…I'm not doing this anymore unless I think of something new to warn you guys about. Otherwise, read the warning in the prologue.

Chapter 2: What Do You Mean 'Move In'?!

_Naruto's POV_

Have you ever woken up one morning and just knew that something was gonna go a completely different way than what you original thought?

I will sadly raise my hand to that question.

I don't mean like you wake up and know that something terrible is gonna happen, but more like you just know your day is gonna be a little…strange. Not that I haven't had an unusual day before. I've had those in spades, but I will say that one in particular does stick out from the rest.

It happened a week after that small..."incident" with Kiba at the laundry place.

What? I want to call it an "incident" so just go along with it for now. I haven't exactly coped with it yet…

I couldn't hide from the world at all that week because I had missions to do with my squad and an entire week of missions doesn't exactly count as hiding from your crush.

Yep…I said it. I called Kiba my crush. He had to be at that point. Especially since I practically broke my own nose, which by the way hurt like a you-know-what, trying to get away from him because he made me feel…weird.

And you KibaNaru fangirls are just gonna go insane because I said that. I guess it's too late for me to take it back now…

Anyway, it also didn't help that rumors about what happened to my nose were spreading like some sort of new yaoi fangirl disease filed under 'Obsession' in the large cabinet of 'Yaoi Fangirl Symptoms'.

Don't deny it yaoi fangirls. You do have the tendency to be obsessed with something to an unnatural degree. And that goes the same for you too, yaoi fanboys. I know that you exist, too. I know…it's quite shocking…

I'll just get back on the topic at hand now.

I was called to the Hokage Tower sometime in the afternoon that day. Unexpectedly. As far as I could remember, I hadn't caused any trouble that day so it definitely wasn't because I pulled some prank or something like that.

But for some reason, Kiba was going the same way that day. It was just my bad luck that made him notice me from all the way across the street. Either that or he has some pretty amazing eyesight.

Either way, it was a moment that made me wanna go 'Aww crap!' out loud right then and there.

He walked up to me and stared at my nose a little bit before he busted out laughing. Even Akamaru seemed amused. But it was kinda hard for me to tell. I'm not good when it comes to guessing about dog facial expressions.

But seriously, would it have been wrong if I had hit Kiba with a brick for laughing at me? …Just wondering…

"Aww man, Naruto! You really did hit that door good!" Kiba exclaimed after he managed to somehow stifle his laughter.

Yes…kick me while I'm down, why don't you? But now that I'm thinking about it, shouldn't my nose have completely healed like the day after it happened?

……

Stupid Kyuubi! You did that on purpose, you fox bastard!

……

I so wish I could hit that stupid fox right about now.

"Yeah yeah. Just laugh it up," I said.

"Nah. I'm just kidding. I was really worried about you, man."

Was it possible for me to love this guy even more than I had before he said that? I could've sworn that my heart skipped a bit in my chest.

"Oh…thank you," I replied, blushing.

"No big."

We spent the rest of the way to the tower in silence. I really did want to talk, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I think I was still trying to get my heart to calm down.

Oh dammit! …I'm becoming a Uke… I'm not normally this shy mind you. Stupid yaoi fangirl! Ugh! She rubbed some of her ideals off onto me…

Okay…let's get back on track on what I was talking about before I have a mental breakdown of epic proportions… And I know what you're thinking. 'How could Naruto know the word 'proportions' and use it correctly in a sentence?' I can be smart!

…Sometimes…

After about twenty more minutes of walking, we were at the tower entrance. And it took another five minutes to climb up all those freaking stairs. I hate stairs…

Anyway, Kiba opened the door to the Hokage's office and we both stepped inside.

Kiba bowed a little before asking, "What did you want to see me about, Hokage-sama?"

The old man looked at me and then looked back at Kiba, a smile stretched slowly on his old face.

"Actually, I wanted to see you both for the same reason," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Kiba. He just looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, I've started something new in the village. Don't worry. You two aren't the only ones involved. All the genin are participating in it."

He hadn't even told us what it was yet and I was already suspecting something was up. That old man could be pretty tricky if he wanted to be. I should know.

"I want you two to live together for a while. Kiba, you will move into Naruto's place," the old man finished with a quirky smile.

That would have been the appropriate time for me to yell 'What the hell?' at the old fart…if only my brain had been working. I believe that it was overloaded with the thought of living with Kiba. My face was mostly likely as red as a fresh tomato, but I don't really remember feeling the blush that had to have been on my face.

What can I say? I was very distracted.

"What do you mean 'move in'?!" Kiba asked in an exceptionally loud voice, his face a bright red color.

I don't even remember what all else happened. But that was mostly because I had passed out. Okay…you guys can laugh…I'll give you that much. I don't really know what happened. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was that I was happy…and not to mention really embarrassed. Hey, you would be too if your crush had to move in with you. Not that that would ever happen to anyone else besides me because of my rotten luck.

When I woke up, I was laying on my bed under the covers. I saw Kiba sitting on the couch with Akamaru in his lap and his jacket off. Since I didn't really look at him with his jacket off when we were at the laundry place, this was the first time I noticed how short his hair was.

I decided that it wasn't really a good idea to stare at him for too long. It wouldn't have taken a long time for him to notice that I was staring at him and that would have been awkward if he caught me doing it.

I turned my glaze to look around the room and I noticed that there were several bags at my door. They were most likely Kiba's since he was moving in with me.

Even to this very day, I still think that old man set us up together on purpose. But I guess I'll never find out.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" I heard Kiba's voice ask.

I looked back at Kiba to see him staring straight at me. Why hello there, Kiba. And to think I had just scolded myself for staring at him.

"As awake as I'll ever be," I replied, standing up from the bed and stretching.

This was when I noticed that I wasn't wearing my jacket either. Don't ask me because I don't know…

Kiba smiled at me and said, "I guess you're gonna want to know why the Hokage made us start living together."

"You bet I do."

I made my way to the couch and sat down next to Kiba. Akamaru had fallen asleep in his lap by that time which is probably why he even noticed I was awake in the first place. Kiba waited until I was in comfortable position before he said anything.

"Though I wouldn't have to tell you if you didn't pass out."

I gave him a playful glare and he just smiled with the same playfulness back at me.

……

Does that count as flirting because I'm not really sure…

"Anyway, he kinda explained it like this," Kiba started before changing his voice in an attempt to sound like the old man, "'It's important for a genin to know not only his squad members, but his fellow genin.'"

I laughed at his imitation before asking, "So that's why he's doing this program or whatever the heck it is?"

Kiba shrugged and said, "I guess so."

"I wonder why he paired us up."

"I asked, but he didn't really give me an answer."

"Ha! That sounds just like the old man."

We sat there in silence for a few moments. It seemed like he felt as uncomfortable as me with this whole arrangement.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I ask you something?" Kiba questioned, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure."

"Why did you pass out in the Hokage's office earlier?"

Why of all things did he have to ask me that? My face got pretty hot with embarrassment and I turned away from him a little.

"N-No reason," I replied.

Having to lie to Kiba didn't sit well in my stomach, but I was more uncomfortable about telling him that a liked him so if a lie would get my out of it, then I had no choice but to lie.

I know that sounds bad, but I don't really care anyway. Besides, I'd like to see what you would have done in that situation.

But now that I'm thinking about it, a fangirl of any kind would just go ahead and exclaim her undying love for something, or somebody for that matter, to the heavens.

……

Well, maybe. I guess it depends.

"Oh come on, Naruto! That's a lie," Kiba responded.

Well…he saw through that pretty quick…

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

Why do I choose the wrong time to be defensive?

"Ugh! Whatever," Kiba said, crossing his arms behind his head.

I looked over at him. He didn't really seem frustrated at me, but that didn't stop me from feeling bad.

"I-I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

I just smiled at him. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

He smiled back at me and said, "You know, you're a pretty heavy guy to carry."

"Shut up!" I said in mock defense and hit him with a pillow.

Now…I will admit that was flirting on my part.

We spent the rest of the day putting his things away and we just talked about a lot of stuff while we did it. The idea of living with him was still scary, but I was becoming more comfortable with it. And I think he was, too.

Author's Notes: And with that, chapter 2 is done, finished, and completed. Yay! I just wanna hug myself because I'm getting these chapters done quicker. So yeah, I have a tiny request for you guys.

I'm currently working on another crack-ish story, and by that I mean I've only got two paragraphs and a sentence so far. But I'm having a slight problem. You see, the plot is basically this: Naruto wants to make a superhero team and there's going to be many mishaps (along with many other things) after said team is formulated. But I'm having some trouble with picking people for the team. So my question is this: Can you guys possibly find it in your hearts to help me in picking this team? Naruto's obviously gonna be in it (I'm thinking about his secret identity being 'Ramen Boy'. Lol), but other than that, I only have a few requirements. The entire team, including Naruto, has to equal somewhere between 5-7 people, there should be at least 1 girl, and they have to all be from Konoha. But you can't say Itachi or Orochimaru. People that left Konoha won't be accepted, but I will accept Sasuke as a choice nonetheless (But if I do make Sasuke apart of the team, I'm gonna pull a Star Wars and make him go to the 'dark side' after a while). I will especially not accept Orochimaru since he's gonna be one of the villains. Hell, if you want to give me crazy superhero aliases for the people you pick, I won't mind in the least. You will be credited for your contribution to the story that I'm planning on calling 'The Konoha Knights'.

Anyway, please review and send me your suggestions and I shall see you guys in chapter 3. *goes to sleep since this chapter was finished around 4:30 in the morning* _!


	4. Hold On! It’s Just My Hormones!

Yeah…I had a lack of inspiration for sometime and it prevented me from finishing this chapter much sooner. Plus, these last few weeks have been absolutely horrible… Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! And I can already tell that you guys are assuming things because of the chapter title. Well, I'm not saying that you don't have the right to assume, but don't assume too much.

Side Note: By the way, I appreciate you people that have stuck with this story despite its late updates. *sniffle* I love you guys a whole bunches! But the late updates aren't my fault though. I don't have Internet access at my house. Otherwise, I'd update a lot quicker if only for you guys. You guys made this story the most popular one out of the all the stories I have published on FF.N so far. I looked at the story stats thingy and saw that I had gotten over 1,000 hits for this story after I published chapter 2. XD! And it's almost reached 2,000! That's a lot considering the fact that this story is just getting started. Please keep giving me your love by sending me reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My minions have been sleeping ever since I made them stop dancing (and after ordering them around for a bit), but that doesn't mean I can't blame them. Hey…they're my minions, not yours…

Chapter 3: Hold On! It's Just My Hormones!

_Naruto's POV_

I hate the fact that puberty causes my hormones to go out on an out of control rampage with my mind and body like some sort of wild animal. It's the only part about puberty that I really can't stand. Everything else about puberty is fine with me except for the little problem of hormonal urges.

Shut up, you perverted people! I didn't mean for it to sound like that…and it's not like that. It just…came out the wrong way.

Well…that didn't sound none too clean either…

Okay, self! Stop it! Stop being a perv! It's not a very attractive quality!

……

I hate myself so much right now… Stupid hormones…

So anyway, back to the current topic at hand. Hormones. …But you know what? I think you all know a lot about hormones already considering that most of you are probably YAOI fans. Yeah I decided to take the 'girl' and/or 'boy' off the word 'fan'. I find it to be more politically correct.

…Don't say a word… We've already discussed the fact that I can have moments of smartness. Despite popular belief…popular belief being every single person that thinks I'm an friggin' idiot. Just cuz I don't act smart all the time doesn't mean I can't be smart when I want to be!

…Sorry about that. Some things can only be repressed for so long before they suddenly come out at a very awkward time.

Anyhow…uh…I forgot where I was. I swear to God I need an assistant… Just gimme a sec…

Oh…yeah. Hormones. But in all seriousness, I don't think that I really need to go into that since most of you probably spend a good amount of your time reading about moments of…"hormonal urges" anyway. I know one person who does read that stuff—though I wish I didn't know them—but I'm gonna keep that one on the backburner for now. That's another topic for another time.

But let's just get to the reason why I hate hormones, shall we?

It began about a week after Kiba moved in with me. Wait a minute…how come these "misfortunes" between Kiba and me happen in weekly intervals? Huh…that's the first time I noticed that detail.

Anyway, of course I was thrilled about Kiba living in my house…apartment…place. Oh whatever you want to call it! I don't care anymore!

And during that week, we became very close. Like best friend close. I never knew that we had so many things in common before he moved in. It's amazing how one can find out things like that given the right opportunity.

On this particular day, Kiba and I didn't have any missions. None, nada, zip. Normally, we both would have probably chose to train on a free day, but for some reason, Kiba said it would be a better idea to just stay at home and relax. And hey, who was I to argue with that?

After about two hours of lying on my bed, Kiba came into my room unexpectedly.

…What? You thought that he slept in my room? Oh nonononononono. Kiba sleeps on the couch. You hear that, you yaoi-fied people? THE COUCH! WE DID NOT SLEEP IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER! SO STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT HIM AND I! I HAVE TO SHOUT THIS AT YOU SO THAT THE POINT HAS THE CHANCE TO GET ACROSS!

…God I feel better already…

"Hey, Naruto?" Kiba called out, sitting on the end of my bed.

"What?" I asked, still laying on the bed with my arms crossed behind my head.

"You wanna go out?"

…Oh my god…

Did that sound like what I thought it sounded like?!

Have you ever heard the sound of a heart beating like crazy? Because that's the only sound I could hear in my ears. I feel so excited now! I can't believe that Kiba wants to go out with me!

I sat up quickly and asked, "H-Huh?"

"You know, like go out and do something. I'm tired of sitting around."

……

Dammit Kiba! You got my hopes up for nothing! …I've very upset now…but I will not let Kiba know that. Hell no. I may have just been mentally humiliated, but I still have my pride. …Or what little bit is left at the moment…

"But what happened to just doing nothing?" I asked, surprised that I was able to keep my voice steady.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Kiba replied.

That, my friend, is something we can both agree on. I can't count how many times I did something that sounded like a good idea at the time it was thought up. And almost all of those times…I got into trouble. But you probably already know about all that.

"Ok. So what do want to do?"

"I don't really care. Let's just go out and do something."

That's very…broad. …Ahhh! Perverted thoughts!

"Well, I am a little hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Food. The perfect remedy for perverted thoughts. They should put that on packages of foodstuffs. Hmmmm…I could probably make some serious money with that slogan. I'll have to remember that later on.

"Sure. I'll just let you get dressed and then we can go," Kiba said before he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

Before you say anything, I would like to clarify that I was not naked. I just wasn't wearing proper public attire. I am not going out with my pajamas still on! That's just not right. I changed out of my pjs and put on my regular choice of clothing and tied my headband around my head. That's one thing I will not leave home without. It means a lot to me. It did belong to Iruka-sensei after all.

……

I think I just cringed a bit. I'm sorry, but I just can't look at him the same after I remembered that little…"incident" if you would allow me to call it that. I still don't know if it actually happened or not. I have yet to ask about it. Well, how would you start off that conversation? 'Hey, Iruka-sensei, did you happen to partially molest me one day after class?' or something else along those lines? Though I think that some of you may want Iruka-sensei to molest you…or have Iruka-sensei molest Kakashi-sensei…

…I think I just cringed again. Why did that yaoi fangirl have to tell me about KakaIru or whatever you people call it? I swear to God, if I ever see that girl again…

I'm just gonna keep that last part to myself…

Once I had made sure that I was completely dressed and had some money on me, I went out of my room. Kiba was also ready to go, Akamaru tucked inside Kiba's jacket with his head and paws poking out where the zipper stopped. No matter how many times I see that, I always think about how cute it is. We left the apartment and started walking through the village before stopping at my favorite ramen shop.

After I ordered two bowls of ramen, Kiba commented, "You know, I'm not sure I would've believe that you ate this stuff all the time if I hadn't move in with you."

"You be surprised what you can learn about people," I said back.

Yes! I got a moment of wisdom in today! Sweet!

Of course by now, Kiba had learned that I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be so my smart statement didn't shock him in the least.

"I can agree with that," Kiba said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back until the owner of the ramen shop decided to interrupt our conversation.

"Wow, you two seem pretty close. Are you on a date or something?"

Wait, does it really look like we're on a date? Usually people only assume that when a guy and girl are out in public, not a guy and another guy. What has the world come to when even two guys can't hang out together without someone assuming that they're on a date?

"W-What? No!" I squeaked, my hands waving frantically in front of my blushing face, "W-We're not on a d-date!"

"I'm just joking, kid," the owner said, waving me off with a smirk.

And mental humiliation has come upon me yet again! It's strikes just like the plague! It swoops down from the sky without warning and attacks the innocent with cartloads of massive shame!

……

Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Hehe… I can imagine that most of you are giving me the 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look and please feel free to continue doing so.

I looked over at Kiba and saw that he was blushing too.

"H-Hey, it was just a joke," I began, trying to appear unaffected by the owner's obvious sense of humor, "We're not on a date and we both know that, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Kiba answer, the red disappearing slightly on his face.

Damn. If you didn't catch what I was trying to do, I was trying to see if we actually were on a date. Would've been awesome if we were, wouldn't it?

The owner brought out our bowls and we ate in silence, not really wanting to stir up more awkward "jokes". When we left the shop after we finished eating though, I don't remember if we did stop talking. We just walked for hours and talked about a lot of things, mostly just whatever came to our minds.

Wow. I'm getting pretty serious here. I need to do something funny before it gets way too serious… So the Hokage and the Kazekage walk into a bar, right? Nah, I'm just kidding. It's supposed to be a stupid joke anyway. I don't really remember the whole thing, but I do know that the punch line has something to do with a pickle. Old people have some strange jokes.

We were just about to go back home when Kiba said, "Hey, look, Naruto. It's a shooting star."

And sure enough, there was a star shooting across the sky. I don't normally pay attention to those sorts of things so I probably would have kept walking and not noticed it at all.

"Yeah, I see it," I responded, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Hey, why don't we make a wish on it?"

"You don't really believe in that stuff, do you?"

"Oh come on, Naruto. Let's just do it for fun."

"Ok, fine," I said before closing my eyes and making my wish.

…What? I'm not telling you what I wished for. You know what happens when you tell people. It doesn't happen if you tell…not that I believe in that kind of thing…

We continued walking and finally got back home just when the sun had set and the moon had risen in the sky.

"Well," Kiba began while taking off his jacket, Akamaru jumping to the floor and curling up in a makeshift bed next to the couch, "I don't think we really did anything today."

"We did get out of the house though. That's something, isn't it?" I asked.

Kiba just nodded with a smile and layed down on the couch. Instead of sitting down on the end where his feet were, I chose instead to sit on the floor in front of the couch. I don't think I've ever talked to anyone as much as we had done today before. It felt really good.

At one point, our exchange had stopped and I took the break to think about what had happened today. We were just hanging out, right? But…

It had felt like more to me. I know I sound like some character out of a romance novel, but I had had a good time today. Of course you can have a good time whether you're just hanging out with a friend or out on a date. And believe me, the fact that I liked him didn't stop me from wondering what it would be like if we did ever go out on a date. I could feel the blood creep up in my face and I tried to shake the thoughts away, but they wouldn't leave.

I could hear Akamaru's soft breathing, mostly because he was really close to me, but I was surprised when I heard Kiba breathing the same way. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were indeed closed so I assumed that he was asleep. The more I kept staring at him, the more I realized that I… had fallen in love with him. Ok, yaoi fans. Squeal or make whatever audible mouth noise you make to express your excitement. Anyway, I know it sounds cheesy, but I am being very honest and serious here if you couldn't tell.

Here's where the hormones come into play.

For some reason, I all of a sudden wanted to kiss him. I blame the unpredictability of adolescent hormones. Before I could stop myself or even think it through properly, I was sitting up on my knees in front of the couch. Thinking he was fast asleep, I timidly pressed my lips on his, a blush roaring to life on my face at the feeling. But I was wrong about him being asleep.

He abruptly sat up and pushed me away before he asked, "Naruto, what are you doing?!"

My butt hit the floor, both of our faces looking like they were on fire. I was too mortified to answer him so I just got up and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I buried myself under the covers, my face hot with embarrassment. I didn't get a lot of sleep that night.

Author's Note: See?! I can start a chapter for this story without a question! Sorry, that was more to myself. I had kinda noticed that both chapters 1 and 2 had questions at the beginning so I wanted to not do that this time around. And it wasn't that hard. The rest of it was though. I mean, I knew what I wanted this chapter to be about, but the actual details were hiding somewhere in the infinite darkness and I was without a properly working flashlight for a while. Hmmm that's a nice metaphor. But when I did finally finish it, I was happy that I had blended the humor and the seriousness perfectly, or at least I did in my opinion. Thanks for all your support! Pretty triple please review?


	5. It’s Time to Confess, Naruto

Yoness people! Anyway, I have some good news for you guys. You've probably been waiting for this for a while, but it's finally here! This chapter—oh crap wait a second. Minions! Cue that damn drumroll! *pathetic-looking minions start a drumroll* This chapter is in Kiba's POV! YAY! *claps hands really fast* I decided to just suck it up—no pun intended—and write a chapter for Kiba. But I don't know if I'll go back to Naruto's POV in the chapter after this or if the next chapter will also be in Kiba's POV or if I'll just go ahead and write the first Normal POV chapter. I guess we'll ALL just have to wait and see. Ok…you can stop now. *minions stop drumroll* Stupid minions. Oh yeah. Please give me a break on the funny in this chapter. It's supposed to be serious, but I tried the best I could in Kiba's POV. I'm used to writing in Naruto's POV… Nyah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but like my minions, I need to get some sleep. It just goes to show how much I put out for you guys.

Chapter 4: It's Time to Confess, Naruto

_Kiba's POV_

Hmmm…let's see. Where do I start? …I guess after Naruto kissed me is a good place to begin.

Well, as you can pretty well imagine, I was really surprised, not to mention confused because of what Naruto did. It's pretty weird when a guy that you once considered your best friend kisses you out of nowhere. Especially if you're a guy yourself. That's a shocker if I've ever heard one.

…Or felt in this case. Not to mention taste. …Aw crap. Forget I said that. It never happened and we are moving forward now. Okay? Okay.

But to tell the truth, I really didn't know that Naruto was into guys. He never mentioned anything along those lines. Well…there was that one time where he said something about a really perky, probably sugar-high…"yaoi fangirl" he ran into once and about what yaoi is and some information about the fans it has. I didn't really get it, but whatever floats your boat is fine with me I guess. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it…I don't even remember how that topic came up. We talked about a lot of stuff this week so it's kind of hard to keep track of it all.

Seriously, why else would he kiss me other than as some sort of strange, ill-aimed joke? I guess that I'm just assuming that he's gay, but hey, I bet you would assume the same thing in this situation. But if it was meant to be a joke, Naruto has a pretty weird sense of humor. It wasn't funny at all…

Seeing as how I don't have anything else to go on at the moment, I decided that it would be best to just talk to him about it, see if I could get him to tell me what was up with that kiss.

Anyway, after he kissed me and ran off to hide from me in the safety of his room, I just sat on the couch for a while, lost in my own thoughts. Running my fingers through my brown hair with a sigh, I thought about what had happened throughout these past few of weeks, hoping I could get some sort of clue from that. Hehehe…I feel like a detective. All I'm missing is a strange outfit and a magnifying glass. But for the sake of not getting looked at in a strange manner, I think I'll stay with a casual look thank you very much.

But you know, when I started thinking about that, I realized that my own behavior wasn't exactly normal either, all things considering. If anything, I was acting the same way as Naruto was. He always did complain about having to go through puberty right now, but you know what?

I am too. I know it's just so friggin' exciting, isn't it? Bleh! Yeah right. 'Bout as exciting as watching the paint dry on a wall. Slowly. So very very slowly…

During the time I spent with Naruto, I found that I was nervous around him sometimes, depending on what was happening at that point in time that is. It's kinda hard to stay calm with a hot blonde around you 24/7 though…

……

Ummmmm… That just slipped out…yeah that's what happened. I swear to God so stop giving me that look. 'Stupid yaoi fans' as Naruto would say. Hahahahaha…

…Right…moving on now…

But no matter how much I tried to think about the last two weeks, my mind always wandered back to that kiss. Jeez…I'm trying to figure out why it was done and all I can do is thinking about it actually being done. Ok, I'll admit it. It didn't feel bad per say…for something that lasted all of three seconds… I have a strange feeling that I'm going to regret telling you people that for some reason, but I guess it's too late to take it back now.

God, I have never been so damn confused in my life…

Should someone have to start questioning themselves about their sexuality at 12 years old? Well, I guess some people are able to, but I don't really think I'm ready to start really thinking about this kind of thing. But, thanks to Naruto's spontaneity, I don't have a choice in the matter, do I? Ughhh…this is just too much for me to deal with now. Why couldn't this have waited a few more years? Jesus…

I thought that there was no chance in hell for me to go back to sleep with all these questions and random thoughts in my head, but amazingly, I dozed off pretty quickly after deciding to lay back down in order to think better. If that even works… Too bad though because when I woke back up, it was well past noon. Ohhh snap…

Thank god I don't have any missions or squad meetings today or Kurenai-sensei would've had my ass on a platter… She gets…testy when it comes to being late to any gathering of our squad.

Falling asleep was a bad idea. Well, not falling asleep so much as waking up so late. It set back my plans a little.

You wanna know why?

Let's just say that after…picking the lock on his door…I had discovered that Naruto had jumped out the window, probably sometime in the morning, in an attempt to avoid me, seeing as how it was open and he was nowhere to be found in the apartment. That little sneak… I'd like to see him try to jump back through that window from all the way on the ground! And I know that he can't walk up the wall by storing chakra in his feet either. At least…I don't think he can do it yet…

He must have had a mission or something because it was just Akamaru and I in the apartment for a few days. Days I say. Of course I had some missions during that time as well, but showing up to…"our" home and discovering that I'm alone day after day got to me a little bit. It made me start to wonder if he really was on a mission at all. There was no note in his room saying where he was, plus I hadn't seen him in the village. So either he's on a mission…or…he's still hiding from me. I'm not sure which one sounds better.

I'm starting to sound like some suspicious girlfriend or something…well…boyfriend.

……

…Don't say a word… That was completely accidental. I'm serious!

Anyway…I woke up one morning to the smell of someone cooking. What can I say? I have a strong nose. Smelled like ramen though…huh… I looked over to where Akamaru's bed was to see that he was no longer in it. Well…that's different… He usually waits by the couch for me to wake up. Oh well. I got off the couch with a stretch and a yawn and walked into the kitchen.

And look who it is! Though I was slightly delayed to see who it was because Akamaru jumped up on me…

"Hi Kiba!" Naruto said with a smile, obviously excited to see me.

"Umm…hi," I said back, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Ooook…is it just me or is something off here? I put Akamaru on floor and watched him walk back into the living room.

"I guess you're wandering where I was, huh?"

"You could say that again."

"I went on a mission."

Ha! I knew it! Hey wait a minute…

"For five days?"

"Well, that's a really long story. I'll tell you later."

He sat down in the chair across from me and started eating his ramen. Naruto offered me some, but I wasn't really that hungry. Something was seriously up. He was acting as if nothing happened between us. He was just like the old Naruto. Even his appetite though I don't think that really changes. And that's another thing. How can he eat so much and not get fat? I know I'm straying off topic here, but how does he do it?

When he finally did stop eating, he talked all about his mission. I won't go into the details, it'll take too long to cover all of what he said and I may get some of wrong. I'm pretty good with keeping information, but passing it out is a problem.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked after he finished explaining his mission.

"Pretty good I guess," I answered.

I'm not really sure about that answer. Too much on my mind to really think about how I was feeling.

"You don't really look like it."

No, it's all been just a bunch of pretty flowers and filled with happy, chirping birds while you were gone. Of course I don't look happy!

"Well, I've just had…a lot on my mind."

"Really? Like what?"

……

You've got to be kidding me. Somebody please tell me that pulling a fast one on me or something because this is just unbelievable.

"You don't…remember?" I asked.

"Huh? Remember what?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

Ok I just wanna say a few things here. In all the time that we had spent together, I did find out pretty quickly that Naruto wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. I mean, he isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he's not the dullest either. He just chooses to act like an idiot sometimes, like when he's playing the class clown or just mucking around in the village. But this is getting a bit too ridiculous, even for him. Is he trying to make me mad?

The way I see it, he's doing one of three things.

1…His short-term memory is acting up and he really did forget that he kissed me.

2…His stupidity has kicked in and he doesn't know what I'm refering to.

Or 3… He's trying to make me drop the subject by pretending that he doesn't remember.

Well, either way, I have to do or say something so that he has no choice but to spill the beans. Let's see…I could… Ehhhh…I think once was enough for right now. Not that I wouldn't want—

……

Shut up, Kiba… Just shut up before you say something you're gonna regret…

…I think I'll just go with trying to make him remember by giving subtle hints…or something…

"That night before you left on your mission. Remember?"

Naruto continued to look puzzled a moment, but I think I got the message across because he looked away and blushed.

"O-Oh."

"Yeah. I think we need to have a serious talk about that."

"…Do we have to?"

…No, I want to spend the rest of my life wandering why you kissed me…

"Yes. So…why did you…you know…do that?"

He gave me a look that I couldn't really describe. But it looked like there was some humor in it. Wait a minute…how was that funny??

"I kinda thought it would have been obvious by now," Naruto said, breaking out into a small smile.

…HUH?? That makes…no sense to me…

"Um…what?" I asked.

He chuckled a little at my reaction. He had just better be glad he's my friend, otherwise, I would have hurt him for that. I don't like it when people laugh at me…

Naruto slid his chair closer to mine and asked, "What does a kiss usually say?"

Hmmm…well I guess that depends on who's involved in the act, but I'm suppose he means what it says when it's used in a relationship like ours. But I guess that it's a sign of love in any relationship. …Ooooooh.

I blushed when I finally got the gist of what he was trying to tell me. Naruto…loved me. Well, maybe not love, but he at least liked me enough to kiss me. Wow. That's a surprise. Of course I thought of the possibility, but know that I know…I'm pretty shocked.

"O-Oh…"

Oh yes, I always enjoy being the stuttering fool.

"So," Naruto started, moving his chair even closer, "what do think about that?"

"I'm…not sure."

He looked a little disappointed at my answer then his face suddenly brightened up, like an idea had struck him.

"Well, you never know if you like something until you try it."

Dear God, I have been spending way too much time with this kid. He's turning me into a pervert.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Mr. I Eat Ramen All The Time."

"Oh shut up," Naruto said playfully, hitting me on the arm.

Man, I missed this. This whole playful arguing thing. It's great.

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to give a better response to his question. Oh boy…I have to be careful with how I say this. Don't get me wrong, I like Naruto and all, but I'm nervous about changing our connection. But maybe…I liked him enough to give it a try.

"…I like you too," I said, blushing a turning my eyes away from him slightly.

Seriously, has there been any time during these past few weeks were I haven't blushed around this guy?

Naruto smiled at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"That's good to hear," Naruto said, his blue eyes looking into my brown ones.

We stayed like that for a few moments until his eyes flicked down to look at my lips, flicking back up to my eyes, asking for the very thing that had bothered me for the past five days. I didn't move and Naruto obviously took that as a 'yes' because he placed his hand at the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his. I closed my eyes just before our lips made contact, once again feeling the softness of his lips against mine. It didn't last too long though because Akamaru barked suddenly, making both of us jump in our chairs, which resulted in our heads hitting each other.

"Oww," Naruto whimpered, pulling back and rubbing his forehead.

"I go see what he wants," I said, getting up from my chair and walking into the living room.

On the way there, I couldn't help but break out into a smile. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

Author's Notes: ……Yeeeeeeeeeah…… I need some more help. I still want suggestions for the superhero team on my future crackfic, but this is for something different. You see, I haven't really read any KibaNaru fanfics. I can only account reading like 2 of them. Anyway, I'm not sure who I want to be the Uke. Of course Naruto is probably the most popular Uke…the little whore… Besides, there are fanfics where Naruto is the Seme and that's kind of why I'm having this problem. And just because this story is tagged KibaNaru doesn't necessarily mean that it was tagged like Seme/Uke. It's sounds better as KibaNaru no matter who the Uke is. And because of this situation I have gotten myself into, I have decided to let you guys chose the Uke. I have set up a poll on my profile so just go there and vote for the one you want as the Uke. Oh, and the mission Naruto when on was one where Zabuza showed up. Yeah… Go vote and leave me a review!!


	6. A Festival of Random Occurrences

First off, I'm really sorry for the long ass wait. I've had a lot going on and it took a while for me to get where I needed to be in order to update. I SWEAR TO F'N GOD I BETTER NOT GET A COMPLAINT. I SHALL BE UBERLY UPSET WITH YOU.

But ummmm…remember when I said in the last chapter's ANs that the mission Naruto went on during the chapter was the one where Zabuza showed up? Yeah, scratch that. I uh…got the time period wrong. They were gone for at least 2 weeks…but I didn't know that until I started flipping through the volumes of Shonen Jump my brother let me have some time after the chapter got published. My bad… ^_^;; So yeah, let's just say they went on a five day mission and leave it at that, k?? So without further ado, it's time to go back to Naruto's weirdness. Pssst…we're at 4000+ hits and counting…and it's half way to 5000! XDD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would probably be the little whore that we all know he is. Been paired up with just about everybody in the series. Even though some of them are just wrong… cough**Pein**cough. Yuck…

Chapter 5: A Festival of Random Occurrences

_Naruto's POV_

All right, before I start talking about anything, I just want to say that I'm so friggin' happy right now! Wooooooo! Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

…Well…that was a bit of unnecessary on my part. But seriously, I could scream so very loudly right now because I'm just so happy! Thank God that I didn't do all this in front of Kiba! Oooooh…the look that I would get… Yeah, I don't care about the look any of you might be giving me so if you are, keep shooting me that weird look, my good ladies and gentlemen. I'm too happy to even think about giving a crap.

So I'm assuming that you all are well aware that after all the perverted thoughts, mental humiliation, strange happenings, and—thankfully—only one instance of hurting myself, Kiba and I have finally become a couple.

…Wait… Are we a couple? ……Yeah we are. Well at least I think so! God! Stop questioning my logic!

Anyway, a couple of days after we confessed to each other, I decided that it was as good a time as any to go out on a real date. Hey, why not? It's not like he'd say no…maybe…

Too bad he beat me to the punch…

"Hey, Naruto. You wanna go to the Hokage Festival with me tonight?" Kiba asked out of the blue while we were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"The Hokage Festival? That's tonight?"

"No, it's tomorrow. Of course it's tonight!"

…You don't have to dish out the sarcasm…

Anyway, the Hokage Festival, as its name implies, is a kind of celebration for all of the Hokages there ever were. It happens only once a year and it's a pretty big—and I do mean big—deal to the people in the village. Bigger than a holiday even. I guess I forgot about it during all the excitement of the past few weeks. But can you blame me?

"Duh! Yes, I wanna go!"

If I haven't made it apparent already, I love this festival a lot. A lot a lot. Just think about it. When I become Hokage, they'll have no choice but to celebrate me. And I will become Hokage dammit! Believ--ehhhh…

……

…Self…Kiba asked you to stop saying that when you're talking about wanting to become the Hokage. The least you could do is try to do it for him…

By the time he had basically asked me out…oh yeah… Sorry, got caught up in the excitement. It was already well past noon by then and the sun was just about to set so his timing couldn't really have been better since the festivities started when the sun went down. I mean, it's not like we needed several hours to get ready for this particular event. Thank God for that… I don't do well when I can't dress casually for a public occasion.

About an hour later, as we were about to go out the door, Kiba took hold of my hand. And keep your 'Aw, how sweet!' to yourselves please. If it means anything, I'd rather not have to think about other people's reactions to our gay relationship, whether they are raging squeals or disgusted gags.

…Oh crap…I just realized something…

"Hey, Kiba?" I called out as we were going down the stairs.

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity, are you purposely taking me out tonight so people will know that we're together?"

Kiba stopped on the last step and looked up at me before answering, "Well, I'm not surprised that you were able to figure that out before we even go outside. But yeah, that's part of it."

"Part of it?"

"What, I can't take my first boyfriend out to his favorite festival just because I want to?"

I will admit that he got me there and since I couldn't really think of a good retort, I just smiled at him in return. We continued our trek towards the exit doors. But I wasn't as concerned with the festival anymore. I just kept thinking about what could happen tonight. Some 'Oh that's nice' and a couple of 'You two make such a cute couple' were the best I could hope for if people found out about Kiba and I. Let's just hope that the gods that like to pick on me will be merciful tonight and not make someone be all smart-ass about it…

Oh, what I saying?! Mercy isn't in their vocabulary! That's like asking Sasuke to not be a condescending emo bastard for a few hours! Hehe…'condescending'…it's my word of the month…shut up.

…This is certainly going to be an interesting evening…

When we got outside, the street was packed with people and I do mean packed. I'd say that I knew how a sardine felt, but in all honesty, that's way too cliché for words and plus I don't think a sardine can feel anymore after it goes through whatever process it goes through and then gets stuffed into a can. I'm just saying.

There were paper lanterns, streamers, and food stands out the yin-yang. Mmmmm…food. What? I haven't eaten anything since the last time I ate so shush. I'm like a fat kid in a body with high metabolism if you haven't noticed. But I guess I have Kyuubi to thank for that, otherwise, I'd look like Choji…

We did get some strange glances from people as we walked by, but I suppose that's what happens when two twelve-year-old boys stroll down the street holding hands. Nobody really said anything about it to us and I will say that at first, I was glad because of it. But then I remembered that this was probably the calm before the storm. And whenever I do think that, the weirdness usually starts right after.

Ten minutes into the festival and we were at one of the ramen stands because I couldn't last another minute without some food in my stomach. Those stands were put there to taunt me; I swear it. If this keeps up, Kiba's gonna have to carry me home after I go into a food induced coma. Well, at least one of us will get a kick out of it. Anyway, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that stupid Sasuke. Now mind you, he was pretty far off so I had some time to get away before he could reach us and start being an ass. But I also saw some person in a cloak following him.

"So the Sasuke fangirls are wearing cloaks now? You'd think they'd want him to know who they were," Kiba said suddenly, his attention obviously in the same place as mine.

"You think it's one of his fangirls?"

"Who else would want to follow him around?"

"Hmm…Good point. Let's just hope he gets assaulted or something," I said before stuffing more ramen into my mouth and giving the empty bowl back to the person running the stand.

We kept watching, really just to see if Sasuke was going to get attacked by this mysterious chick in a cloak. After a about a minute of stalking the guy, she stopped and waited while Sasuke kept on walking nonchalantly, completely ignoring the shrieks of a couple of random fangirls he passed by. Seriously, I'm just waiting for the day where he gets the crazy fangirl who tries to molest him and then steals his pocket change.

"Hey, Sasuke!" the cloaked figure shouted at Sasuke after he had gotten ten feet away from her.

Ha! It is a girl! …Well, who knows? It could just be a guy with a high voice. But then that would mean a guy, who's most likely gay, is chasing him. …Anyway, just go with me here when I say it's a girl.

"What?" he asked.

"There's a book on your face!" she shouted back.

"Huh?"

When he turned around to face her, she threw a very large, heavy-looking book at Sasuke's face, the force of the blow knocking him to the ground.

"Oops! My bad! I must've been seeing things! But there's a book on your face now!" she yelled back before disappearing.

…I'm not gonna lie here. I laughed. I laughed so hard that my head hurt and I started crying. But…that girl sounded familiar. Oh whatever. I'll remember later. But that was so awesome! Thank you, random girl, for hurting Sasuke with a book! I would've used an actual weapon, but who cares? I just hope it messed up his face… Oh, I am so using that against him later.

"Well…that was entertaining," Kiba said once he had finally quelled his laughter.

"Hahaha…yes…yes it was," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"So do you wanna--oh crap…"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Kiba suggested, pointing down the street.

I glanced in the direction where he was pointing and instantly paled. Hinata was walking right towards us, her usual blush on her face as she approached. Oh…crap… This is not good. Not good at all. Kiba told me yesterday that Hinata has a crush on me and honestly, I was surprised. What? I didn't know, ok! She seemed normal to me…

"You do realize that you're going to have to tell her, right?" Kiba asked.

"Why do I have to tell her?" I asked back.

"Because she likes you, stupid. Besides, I'm not getting mixed up in this."

"You already are! Hello! You and I are dating now. How can you not be mixed up in this?"

"H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun. H-Hi, Kiba-k-kun," Hinata said when she finally reached us.

"Um hi," I said back.

"Hi, Hinata," Kiba said, "…Oh, would you look at that? I have somewhere else to be so I'll see you guys in a bit."

Kiba tried to get away from the situation, but he had forgotten that we were still holding hands. And I was not letting him go for nothing. I had tighten my grip when Hinata greeted us and I can only assume that he was trying to jump up on top of a roof or something because when he tried to leave using that method, he fell to the ground pretty hard. I do not think so, sir. You are not leaving me alone to deal with this… You will not escape my death grip!

Kiba got back up with a sigh and gave me a look while I, on the other hand, was trying really hard not to laugh because I know that had to have hurt his butt. You should've heard the slam it made…

…And now I'm thinking about Kiba's ass… Fantastic… CAN'T I GO ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING A PERVERT?!

With a huff, I said, "Fine, I'll tell her. Just wait here."

I marched off, pulling a blushing and confused Hinata with me. I waited until we had walked past a couple houses before stopping. I didn't want to be near any noisy eavesdroppers. …I haven't even said anything about it to her yet and I'm already feeling awkward… I guess she's gonna have to know sooner or later…but frankly, I would have preferred later.

"Umm…how do I say this…?" I asked, more to myself than to Hinata.

"W-What is i-it, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her face looking like it was about to explode from blushing so hard.

"I should probably just tell you this now……I'm gay. So gay. I'm gayer than Sasuke after he's watched a couple of chick flicks and eaten a tub of chocolate ice cream while he's on his period."

"Hey! I don't watch chick flicks dammit!" Sasuke yelled at me.

…Ok…where did he come from and how did he even hear me??

"No one cares, Sasuke!" I yelled back.

"I care, you stupid--"

"Don't you have to go under a rock and be emo somewhere?!"

As far as I'm concerned, Sasuke must have sulked off someplace else. Stupid emo duck-butt…

And that's when I heard a loud thud. I looked down and poor Hinata had fainted. Yes…more awkwardness for my evening. I really didn't know what to do about her so I just kinda tiptoed away and hoped she'd wake up soon and not get stepped on. Kiba was leaning against the wall of the building next to the ramen stand from before and he must've figured out it didn't go well by the look on my face.

"…How'd it go?" Kiba asked, taking my hand and leading me away from the scene of the crime.

"Weeeeell…" I started, trying to figure out a way to explain.

"She passed out, didn't she?"

"Big time. But can we just forget about it and move on?"

"Sure."

Two hours, eight bowls of ramen, five embarrassing conversations, three festival games, six candy related desserts, four moments of me blushing, and one empty wallet later, Kiba and I were having the time of our lives. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, but there was this one part in the back of head that was just waiting for my tormentors of a higher power to strike. And I did my best to ignore it. I wanted to have fun with Kiba, not worry about when the next humiliating moment was going to hit me in the face. We decided to get away from the chaos for a bit and wandered into one of the few streets that weren't filled with people. There were a couple here and there, but it was otherwise pretty deserted when compared to all of the other streets that had bunches of people jammed in them.

Ok, I don't wanna sound too sappy here, but I truly like it when it's just us two together, whether we're alone or out in public. Going out on dates is just a bonus to me, but it doesn't really matter. I just want to be with him, especially since he was thoughtful enough to take me out when he didn't have to.

"Kiba," I said, just to get his attention.

He looked at me and I surprised him with a hug. Squeal if you so choose, yaoi fans.

"Thanks for taking me to the festival."

He didn't say anything, but rather chose to hug me back and we just stood there for a while and all was quite as we held each other. But…I unexpectedly felt a breeze where there shouldn't be one. I glanced at the ground and my pants had fallen down and gathered at my ankles. I ducked into the nearest alleyway as fast as I could. I didn't hear anything for a moment as I tried to get myself together, but then I heard Kiba snicker, which turned a light chuckle, which ending up with him leaning on the wall so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard. I had a burning blush on my face and the laughing made it worse.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba started, trying his hardest not to laugh while he spoke, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I thoroughly enjoy humiliating myself when I'm in public with you," I answered sarcastically; pulling my pants back up and making sure they wouldn't slide down again.

"Hey…it could've been worse."

I walked out of the alleyway and asked, "Can we just go home now?"

He nodded and took my hand and we processed to walk home. In retrospect, I didn't get to spend as much time at the festival as I wanted, but I think I've handled more than enough for one night. We had barely walked five feet when Kiba opted to stop and wrap his arm around my shoulders and placed his hand on my chin to maneuver my face towards his. He glanced into my eyes for a bit prior to kissing me. His soft lips felt nice against mine and after a minute of considerably innocent kissing, he pulled back.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that it'd cheer you up."

I smiled happily and went in for another kiss. God, I love this guy. But that by far has to have been the strangest night of my life. Well, at least I got to be with Kiba.

Author's Notes: Ok, I have some relatively good news. I have FINALLY gotten the superhero team together for 'The Konoha Knights'. Yays!! And because of a certain someone, there will be moments of yaoi in there so don't be surprised when you see the KibaNaru label. I'm not sure when this crackfic will be published. But, to be honest, there will probably be only three KibaNarus that will have my main attention. This story (obviously), the songfic I am working on for 'The Naruto Yaoi Playlist' series, and the more serious KibaNaru I'm working on. I just wanna balance it out from all the SasuNaru fics I have…

Oh yes, and Balto~Niichan? I really appreciate the fact that you think this is the one of the best KibaNaru fanfics ever. I highly enjoy the compliment. Remember to vote for the Uke you want (Naruto is winning so far. Yays! …I'm sorry, I like Naruto as a Uke), but please don't base your choice off of how they are acting in the story. Just vote for the one you want to be Uke no matter what. Please Review!


	7. Don't Worry This Will Only Hurt A Lot

Hi! I'm back from dropping off the face of the planet! …As I so often do. So, I got to thinking sometime ago and I have no idea where this story is going. And I'm starting to think that the best I can do with this is cracky foul-mouthed romance between two preteen boys. Which means that the sex has been temporarily cancelled. I'm not sure if I can do it now that I've had this revelation. But Kiba will be the more dominate of the two either way since Naruto got the most votes on the Uke poll. I apologize to those who were hoping for smut, but I hope you all still give me your love otherwise. Who knows, I may change my mind about the smut. Anyway, this was quite literally all I could think of for a chapter plot. Plus, it was bound to happen eventually. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Regrettably…

Chapter 6: Don't Worry; This Will Only Hurt A Lot

Naruto's POV

I'm not gonna lie to you guys…

I am so friggin' pissed right now, my patience level for nonsense has been stabbed with twenty kunai knifes and tossed out the window, only for it smash into little pieces once hitting the ground. Yeah…

So I'm pretty much very hot-tempered right now. It's amazing that I'm even able to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs from annoyance at the moment, unlike before. Just ask Kiba. He definitely knows what that yell sounds like. I bet his sensitive ears are still popping from how loud it was. I'm just upset that Akamaru had to hear it, too, since he didn't do nothing wrong.

You see, what had happened was…

Don't look at me like that. Just because someone starts off an explanation like that doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to be overly ridiculous and partially unbelievable.

For the most part anyway…

Look, I know I can be a bit of a clown, but that doesn't mean I can't be serious when I wanna be—as I have stated before. That was just the only way I could start off the conversation and I don't really feel like having to explain myself more than I should have to.

Anyway, this is a dire situation here so please pay attention. Give me your ears, dammit. …Or well, eyes… Whatever, just hear me out before you judge. UGH! I did it again!

…Stupid technicalities…

All right, so a couple days after we went to the Hokage Festival, Kiba went on a mission. It was really no big deal. Some crap D-rank mission that I don't care to remember.

God, I hate those types of missions. Are the other people in the village—or in other villages for that matter—so lazy that they can't do most of this work themselves? Ninjas have lives, too, ya know! Stop laying all of your backbreaking, bratsitting, weed picking, dog walking labor on us! We have better and more important things to do with that extra time that we don't use for personal reasons like—oh I don't know—training so we can protect your lazy asses in the case of an enemy ninja attack!

…

Sorry about that. Like I said, I'm very volatile right now. Don't be surprised if you suddenly see a few kunai coming towards you just because I believe you made a stupid face at me after I say something that could be misunderstood as idiotic. Anger makes people delusional sometimes. Or maybe I just need to blow off some steam… I'll have to remember to totally thrash my Sasuke punching bag later.

Sorry, Sasuke haters. It's not for sale or reproduction. Ha! Just call me the breaker of your emo bashing hopes and the crusher of your dead duck-butt dreams.

Anyway, going back to the issue at hand before I go off on a completely different topic and absolutely forget what I was talking about in the first place. When he got back home, we had a conversation that went a little like this…

…

Damn, where's my flashback cue card when I need it? Oh…here it is…

Kiba opened the door, quitely letting Akamaru down from his jacket, the puppy padding happily to his place next to the couch. Little guy was probably tired from the pointless mission they just went on. I don't even care what it was for; it had to be stupid and boring. Curse you, inventor of D-ranked missions! No one likes you!

"Hey-"

"Listen, I think we need to talk," Kiba said before I could finish my greeting.

"Ummm…ok?"

…

What? Did you expect me to expect me to overly freak out and throw a tantrum or something? Well, ok then… WHERE'S MY RAMEN! …Oh…wrong situation, huh? Well, then, nevermind.

I was confused as to what it was that he wanted to talk about though. As far as I knew, there was nothing wrong between us or something going on in the village that I need to know about. But really, my finger isn't exactly on the pulse of the community anyway so that could have been it. Maybe, I don't know. And even it that was it, I really couldn't care about it in the least.

We sat at the kitchen table, Kiba's chair further away from mine than usual. Well…that was…odd. He always sits down right next to me no matter what we're doing or where we're at. And I do mean always. Just what the hell is going on here? His expression was etched in deep thought and I could also see some sadness hidden in his brown eyes. Oh my God, I hope something didn't happen to him while he was out because I swear to God I will—

"I think we should take a break," Kiba said in a rush manner.

Whoa, slow down there, guy. My brain can only process so many words at a—wait, what! Coincidently, that's exactly what came out of my mouth.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard what I said."

The question of whether or not I heard you is not at hand, Kiba! I may be dense, but I ain't deaf, dammit!

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

Kiba quieted down and looked away. Dude…I am so not in the mood for awkward pauses, nor am I ever in the mood for them really. They're big conversation killers.

"Answer me, Kiba!" I shouted at him.

Wait a second… Did he just flinch? I could have sworn I saw a flinch. Since when does Kiba freakin' flinch? OH MY GOD, THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US! QUICK, RUN TO THE SHELTERS!

And that was my moment of completely blowing something out of proportion. My civic duty for today has been done. You're welcome.

"I was talkin' to Hinata after the mission and she thinks we're goin' too fast."

Ok, ok. …Wait, huh?

"What does she have to do with us!"

"She's my friend, Naruto! I can't just disregard what she tells me!"

…Touché, Kiba, but still! What does Hinata have to do with what we have together? I mean, yes she did pass out when I told her I was gay—which thinking back on it now was pretty freaking funny—but she's not the type to put herself in other people's business! If anything, she's too shy to get involved into any affairs that don't concern her.

…This somehow smells of Sakura-chan. She probably stuck her nose into the conservation and Hinata only agreed because she was pressured. God knows, I wish she'd just mind her own business sometimes. At times, I wonder why I used to like that pink-haired chick so much that I'd embarrass the hell outta myself just to get her to notice me.

PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! I'M TOO ADORABLE TO SMACK AROUND REPEATEDLY!

…Right? I mean, come on. Aren't I just the cutest thing ever?

…And my gayness elevates to a new height…

"So, if it's all right with you…"

He either trailed off or I stopped listening. Either way, something happened and I didn't hear the rest of was he was saying.

I was visibly shaking and I could swear that my eyes were watering up. It's not wimpy of me! You'd cry, too, if someone like Kiba was "taking a break" from being with you! Some of you may already be tearing up because he's doing it to me and I formally invite those of you to come beat the crap outta him if you feel that you must. But I call first dibs when the time comes.

"FINE! I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU EITHER!"

After that award-winning yell of the century—no, of the millennium—I went into my bedroom, almost breaking the door off its hinges when I slammed it.

To be honest, this really is just my freakin' luck! Just when Kiba and I finally start a romantic relationship, he has to go get cold feet and practically call it off! I know this has nothing to do with it, but I'm not THAT offensive, am I?

…

Answer that question and I will smite you where you stand. Or, well, sit. Or whatever sort of bodily position you have yourself in at the moment.

It's been about four days since we fought and frankly, we're not on speaking terms right now. Well, at least I'm not talking to him anyway. And he's not talking to me because of it. So I believe that I can safely assume that we're not on speaking terms at the moment.

And I know you KibaNaru fans are just SO distraught over the fact that we're not talking now, but hey, no one said that there was ever a perfect relationship. And considering our personalities, an argument was bound to happen eventually. Maybe not about this per se, but about something or other.

I practically kept myself locked in my room at all hours, only stepping out when I made damn sure that Kiba was nowhere in sight. I haven't really slept right in days, the purple under my eyes being a testament to that. Man, I hope Kiba realizes what he's doing to me… Ew that sounded so gross. Repress, repress, repress…

I just kinda wish that it had happened much, much later, ya know?. I hate the silence we've stepped into, but I don't wanna talk to him. He's going to hafta break the peace if he wants to fix things between us. Oh my God, I sound like a freaking girl. Think manly, Naruto. Think manly.

…Oh, who am I kidding? I'm about as manly as a figuratively alive tangelo playing a pink tambourine in a marching band full of other figuratively alive fruit. And the reason I said tangelo is because that quite literally has to be the gayest thing to have ever been invented by mankind. Seriously, it's made by crossing a tangerine and a grapefruit so how is that not gay?

Anyway, as much as I stand by him fixing this mess, I'm really not sure how much longer I can take this. I'm stubborn as hell, as you already know, but this is honestly beginning to unnerve me. If this keeps up, I might very well lose my already messed up mind.

But now that I'm thinking of it, this fight may just go on forever, taking our constant stubbornness into account. Hopefully, one of us will buckle under the pressure soon. Please let it be Kiba…

Well, speak of the devil.

He opened the door and I turned my head away, practically burying it in my pillow. To be honest, I felt conflicted. I really didn't want to look at Kiba since he was the one who started this whole fight in the first place, but…

"Listen, Naruto. I'm really sorry about what happened the other day," Kiba began, sitting next to me on the bed.

I didn't say anything back. A simple sorry was not going to cut it, but I just had this feeling that he wasn't done talking yet.

"I was acting really stupid and I hope you can forgive me. So I was wondering if we could…you know. Start over?"

Kiba, you have no friggin' idea how much I've really wanted to hear you say that. But…

You know, this whole thing was stupid. Just plain stupid. And my reactions didn't help at all. I feel like an indecisive idiot.

"I don't want us to start over," I said plainly.

He looked at me sadly for a moment, his expression changing to a perplexed one when he saw that I was smiling warmly back at him. Yes, be confused. Be very, very confused. Ugh, I am such an enigma; I don't understand myself sometimes.

…Shut up! You don't know! YOU DON'T KNOW! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE!

I took his hand into mine and squeezed it tightly. Prepare to be amazed, ladies and gentlemen.

"I want us to continue right where we left off."

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed, a slow smile emerging on his lips. He then leaned forward and gave me a kiss that I'll probably remember for the rest of my life I mean, it was this really amazing kiss. I can't really describe it without sounding too perverted. It was just like wow. And since when does he have this kind of passion? Saying you shoulda been there doesn't cut it, not in the least. And don't even think about kissing my man or I will hurt you!

God, the only thing I'm of thinking is 'HOLY FREAKING CRAP, WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!'

He separated from me and I stared at him in shock while he just gave me a big grin in return before walking out.

What did I ever do to be able to be with a guy like him?

Oh, yeah. I wished upon a star.

…

Wow…! Did I seriously just say what I think I just said? I think I just gagged.

…I need to go wash my mouth out to rid myself of the taste of cheese before it becomes a permanent feature…

Author's Notes: Ok, this is just me saying stuff to some of the reviewers since I don't really have anything to say. I know it's been like *counts on fingers* 11 months—damn, how time flies!—since I last updated this, but they haven't been that eventful. Just normal things a part of my regular routine for the most part. Though, I didn't expect to get pinkeye some time back. I wouldn't wish such awfulness upon anyone.

miodrag—Well, I guess you kinda have a Deidara thing going on since you said 'yeah' at the end of your sentences a lot. Now if you said 'un' at the end like my best girlfriend did for a while, then I would have called you a Deidara freak. No, you can't have any of my minions and my minions will so kick your future minion's asses! Lol.

Orpheus Thanatos Messiah—Aw, thank you. I take great pride in my Sasuke bashing. And I'm glad you like this story. ^^

Modeus—Um I have a question for you then. If what you said is true, then how the hell did you come across this story in the first place? I got a little confused when I read your review.

And to everyone that has reviewed so far, I LOVE YOU! In a totally appreciative way, of course. And please continue to laugh at the zaniness I'm putting these people through! Please Review!


End file.
